peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 May 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-05-05 ;Comments *An email from a listener asks if Peel would like to DJ at the listener's indie club in York. JP: "I would and I wouldn't, you know what I mean. Because I've got a book to write and that takes up a lot of my time and I don't have a lot of time for DJ'ing. And the gigs are either great -- obviously, it's down to the music, said he modestly, because all I do is just segue records really. So they either go down quite well, or they are a disaster, basically. And so I'm either euphoric at the end of them or in despair, and I can't really cope with that, I must say." *The track by Loretta Lynn features Jack White on backing vocals. *Hermeet has to explain to John what Monster Munch are. Session *Vaults, #4. Recorded 2004-03-17. No known commercial release. Tracklisting :JP introduction: "I think Mike, you'd better listen to this programme too." The previous programme was presented by Zane Lowe, co-hosted with Mike Skinner of The Streets (Radio Times listing). *White Enemy: Bring The Seven Army Nation (7" https://www.discogs.com/fr/White-Enemy-Bring-The-7-Nation-Army/release/419825) White Label *Loretta Lynn: Portland Oregon (LP - Van Lear Rose) Interscope *Bounty Killer: Marmalade (7") Purple Skunk Records *Vaults: Show And Tell (Peel Session) *Moving Fusion & Shimon: Mysterons (Various EP - Ram Raiders Vol. 05) Ram *Deerhoof: The Forbidden Fruits (Split EP with Kit - 7") Narnack *Orb: L.U.C.A. (LP - Bicycles & Tricycles) Cooking Vinyl *Blueskins: Stupid Ones (CD Single) Domino *Shiyani Ngcobo: uMendo (Various LP - More Great Moments Of Vinyl History) Wrasse *Vagabond: Huggermugger (12") Next Generation *Vaults: Skiffle (Peel Session) *Ray Bush: Julian Johnson (Various LP - Skiffle Festival) Decca *Venetian Snares: Prophylactic Eyehead (EP - Horse And Goat) Sublight *Jeffrey Lewis: The Story Of The Fall (Various CD - Perverted By Mark E: A Tribute To The Fall) ZickZack *Fall: Portugal (LP - The Real New Fall LP) Narnack *Imito: Imitations Of Everyday Sounds: A Sawmill, Traffic, Animals, A Train, etc. (78) Zonophone (Pig's Big 78) *O.V. Wright With The Keys: That's How Strong My Love Is (Various LP - Kent's Cellar of Soul) Kent *Dan Newman: Clean Walls (LP - I Won't Walk By) CDR Demo *Vaults: Leaving Here (Peel Session) *Reigning Sound: Medication (LP - Too Much Guitar) In The Red *Elephant Man: Krazy Hype (7") H20 *Calvin Party: Days Of Heaven (LP - Never As Black) Probe Plus *Influx UK: Ghost People (Take My 2004) (12") Formation *Iron And Wine: We All, Us Three, Will Ride (LP - I Am A Cold Rock. I Am Dull Grass: A Tribute To Will Oldham) Tract *AGF: In Between Movies (LP - Westernization Completed) Orthlorng Musork *Blind Willie McTell: Statesboro Blues (LP - Statesboro Blues) Bluebird/BMG *Vaults: Straight Faced (Peel Session) *Electrelane: This Deed (7") Too Pure *Ammon Contact: Dragonfruit (EP - Beat Tape Remixes) Soul Jazz *Jerry Lee Lewis: Play Me A Song I Can Cry To (LP - Another Place, Another Time) unspecified label File ;Name *John_Peel_20040505.mp3 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other * ;Available *Peel 2004-04 *Mooo ;Footnotes Category: 2004 Category: Peel shows Category: Available online